Reencuentro
by Nathyadri
Summary: Tazusa está a punto de rendirse, no sabe si la promesa que hizo Pete es real, pero confía plenamente en el ¿Que sucedería si Tazusa ya no puede aguantar más la ausencia de Pete? Descúbranlo


Los personajes no son míos so de Rei Kaibara

Bueno ahora comencemos con la historia

**Reencuentro**

_Soy Tazusa__ Sakurano, una ex patinadora, si después de mi último vuelo con el fantasma que amo, no volví a patinar._

_Aún ciento el vacío que dejó, no sólo se fue, sino también se llevó mi corazón consigo, puede que al principio lo odiaba, pero me fui acostumbrando a el hasta amarlo, ahora que lo pienso esos 100 días no sólo pasaron rápidamente también cambiaron mi vida para siempre._

_Siempre voy a aquél lugar donde vimos juntos por última vez los aviones, lloro amargamente un rato, después recuerdo como me decía "No me gusta llorar", ya que el y yo compartíamos el mismo cuerpo, siempre me retengo cuando lo recuerdo._

_Me encantaría volver en el tiempo, solo 2 años para reencontrarme con el y poder decirle lo mucho que lo amo._

_Tengo 18 años, luego de dos años de pura tristeza, aún pienso en aferrarme a ese recuerdo, por el me fortalecí, por el mejoré como persona, por el me deshice de mi máscara, por el mejoré en mis estudios, por el soy quién soy sin el temor de que me critiquen como siempre lo hacían._

_Sigo viviendo con el entrenador junto su esposa y mi hermana, al parecer el entrenador no quiso que me fuera de su casa y tampoco su esposa, ella es muy agradable se parece al entrenador ella dice que ahora somos "familia", no habría necesidad de que nos fuéramos._

-Tasu- nee- llamó la voz de una niña

-Yoko, ¿ocurre algo?- contesta saliendo de sus pensamientos y con normalidad fingida

-Ya es hora de la cena- dijo triste no sabía el porque su hermana desde la competencia estaba triste, pensaba que era por el hecho en que quedó de 4º lugar, pero también sabía que se equivocaba

-Adelántate, bajaré en un minuto-respondió la niña asintió y se fue- Pete un día mas sin ti- dijo mirando el cielo nocturno tratando de contener algunas lágrimas- Me gustaría volver a verte, solo un momento, para decirte lo mucho que te amo

_No pude contenerme más, no importa cuanto lo recordara, me dolía demasiado, me recargué en mi ventana, y lloré, lloré como nunca, más que la primera vez que me caí en el hielo, ahora entiendo a las chicas de las novelas, el porque lloran, no solo por que sean actrices, sino porque la verdad duele__._

_Es verdad lo que dicen, el amor al final siempre duele, no importa si tratas con toda tu alma de evitarlo, siempre duele._

_Siempre me pregunté ¿por qué Pete y no yo? Era muy joven como yo, pero aun así me hubiera gustado que se quedara más tiempo._

_No, yo me equivoqué, el aún está aquí conmigo, el me lo prometió me dijo "Siempre estaré contigo", yo le creo, creo en el, nunca me mintió._

Secó sus lágrimas

-Creo en ti Pete- susurró dejado la habitación

Al otro lado del mundo un joven despertaba lentamente de un coma

-Despertaste- dijo sorprendida la enfermera quién salió corriendo en bus del doctor

-_Tengo que cumplir una misión- _pensó el chico- _Una promesa_

-Buenos días- saludó sentándose a desayunar

-Buenos días- saludó Yuji- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, pero me tengo que ir llegaré tarde a clases- se fue

_Últimamente no hablo mucho con el entrenador, quiero evitar todo a lo que se refiera al patinaje, ese es mi deseo hasta que me sienta lista para relacionarme de nuevo._

-Tazusa- llamó una voz

-Mika, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta

-No es nada, te veo muy distraída- respondió

-Lo siento Mika- se disculpó- Es sólo que tengo algo de nostalgia- miró el cielo desde la terraza- ¿Sabías que hace 2 años una persona muy valiosa para mí dejó este mundo?- preguntó tristemente

-Tazusa- dijo con tristeza- No lo sabía, ¿quién era?

-Un piloto algo pervertido, siempre me hizo compañía, me calmaba cuando estaba enojada o triste, me ayudó en todos los entrenamientos, tenía mi misma edad- sonrió- Una persona que amo con toda mi alma, ¿quieres saber como se llama?- asintió- Pete Pumps, una persona que se robó un pedazo de mi alma y no lo devolvió

-Tazusa- se sorprendió su amiga le decía todo lo que en esos 2 años guardó

-Pero ¿sabes? No me importa que me lo devuelva, yo se lo regalo- perdió su mirada en el cielo- El me conoce mas que nadie, y yo confío en el, se que sabrá cuidar de mi- sonrió

-Tazusa ¿por qué me dices eso hasta ahora?- interrogó

-Necesitaba estar lista- respondió- Hoy iré a la pista de patinaje, solo para dedicarle mis sentimientos en el hielo, por favor que nadie se entere Mika- pidió- Quiero estar sola

-Cuenta conmigo- sonrió

_He estado evitando la pista desde hace 2 años, hoy siento que algo importante pasará, no se si sea bueno o malo solo se que es algo que debo hacer. Y llegué afortunadamente no hay nadie._

Se puso sus viejos patines y entró a la pista

-Pete, este será mi vuelo para ti- susurró

Comenzó a patinar, al principio era algo torpe, ya que no había patinado en dos años, su delicadeza aumentó solo a recordar esos momentos que vivió con el, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, irremediable mente, ella lo sabía, sabía que no podría retenerlas más.

_¡Pete! Lo siento pero al fin y al cabo no puedo más, ya no quiero tener este dolor, lo único que me calma eres tu, pero ya no estás aquí._

_Recuerdo ese último beso, en plena competición, pensé que si lo hacía no te sentiría pero no fue así, sentí todo, cariño, tristeza, felicidad y amor. ¡Pete! No puedo vivir así ¡ayúdame!_

Detuvo su llanto a duras penas sintió que la observaban

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó sin darse vuelta

-No deberías llorar mientras patinas, te puedes lastimar- dijo una voz varonil la cual reconoció perfectamente

-Esa voz- tembló y se dio la vuelta- ¡Pete!- patinó a gran velocidad hasta el

-Tazusa- la abrasó con fuerza tenía su traje de piloto, ella solo lloró

-¿Cómo puedes estar vivo?- preguntó aún llorando

-Me pediste que te hablara de milagros, este fue uno- sonrió- Pudieron salvar mi cuerpo después de todo, lo dejaron conectado a una máquina, como si estuviera en coma- explicó- Dios me dio la oportunidad de volver a vivir a tu lado, como persona no como fantasma

-Pete, yo quiero decirte algo- se puso nerviosa- Yo… yo… te

-Lo sé- sonrió- Yo también te amo

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunta roja

-Lo que tu siente yo también Tazusa- dijo sonriendo- Te amo mas que a nada en el mundo- se acercó lentamente hasta ella

-Yo también te amo Pete- dijo recibiendo su primer beso con real con Pete

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, este anime me hizo llorar literalmente

Si les gustó dejen revis por favor

Saludos

Cuídense


End file.
